Every Part of That World: Untold Tales of the Little Mermaid
by WorldSeeker
Summary: From prequel to sequel, Little Mermaid canon covers almost twenty years; Here are some of the moments we never got to see! A series of one-shots set anywhere before, after, or in between the movies. Full of Feels, Fun, and all your Favorite characters! Mostly Eric/Ariel fluff for now, adventures with the rest of the gang to follow shortly! Rated T to be absolutely safe, mostly K .
1. Chapter 1: Like Lightning

**A/N: Hello, World! It's Marina del Ray...Aaand I'm obviously kidding, this is WorldSeeker! Explorer and and Enjoyer of Literary Adventures around the Universe! I've been reading fanfiction for a while now and figured it's time I start creating worlds for somebody else to explore. This is my first, so I'm not expecting that much response. **  
><strong>BUT if you like what you read, be aware that Reviews=Motivation=More Chapters=More Reviews, and we have the beginning of a not-so-vicious circle. Huzzah! Even if you think it sucks, please review and tell me what I can do to make it better! I LOVE criticism, as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE. Tell me what you didn't like, and I'll either get back to you explaining why I wrote what I wrote OR I'll go back and change it, because let's face it; Without readers, writers are pretty useless creatures. Meaning you guys are my kryptonite and Lois Lane all wrapped into one, so pretty please with pixie dust on top, review!<strong>

**Alright, actual description of this fanfic: What we've got here is essentially a bunch of one-shots, mostly dealing with my favorite Disney couple; Ariel and Eric! Most of these will take place either during the TV series era or right after Little Mermaid 1, because when it comes to Disney films I don't screw with canon. I add, but I do not taketh away or change that which Walt hath deemed good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1- Like Lightning<strong>

"A spy-glass?" Ariel repeated, tasting the word as it rolled off her tongue. She and Prince Eric stood aboard the kingdom's newest ship, enjoying what was looking up to be a perfect day at sea. The ship had been built to replace the one destroyed during the very storm that had brought Ariel and Eric together, and for once Prince Eric let the sailors do their job unassisted as he stood with Ariel on the mostly deserted upper deck.

As they sailed farther from land a breeze pushed Ariel's hair away from her face, revealing her delighted expression as Eric handed her the collapsed cylinder. "It's used to see things from far away." Eric explained.

"Oh, I know that." Ariel said, her eyes glowing with excitement as she slid open the spyglass. "It's just that Archimedes always called it a telescope-he had a bunch in his collection."

"It goes by both names." Eric clarified. "Who's Archimedes?"

"The only other mer-person who collected human things. He helped me save a human once."

"Another human?" Eric teased. "And here I thought I was special."

Ariel looked up. "You are special." She promised. "You may not be the first human I've saved, but you are the first I fell in love with."

The prince pretended to consider this. "Well...alright. As long as I'm also the last." Eric quipped. Then he laughed as Ariel blew bangs out of her eyes in exasperation.

"You're ridiculous." She told him, her overly stern expression slipping to reveal the smile underneath.

"And you're beautiful." Eric said, pulling her close with a smile so sincere it made her heart jump.

Ariel wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and rested her head on his chest. "You're not so bad yourself." She admitted.

"Better than a statue?" Eric asked innocently.

Ariel pulled away and wacked her husband's shoulder, blushing furiously. "I can't _believe_ Flounder told you about that." Her face burned. "What else did he say?"

Eric winked. "Run away with me?"

Ariel groaned and buried her head in his chest as he continued. "I know this is all so very sudden, but I'm quite taken with you and-"

"Tell Louie we're having guppy for dinner." Ariel muttered into his shirt, and Eric burst out laughing

"No need for drastic measures." He assured her, tilting her chin upwards so he could meet her eyes. "All things considered though, I'm glad the statue got to meet your father first." Eric admitted, raising an eyebrow.

Her lips were pursed but her eyes sparkled, until finally Ariel broke into giggles that quickly became a full laugh. The musical sound was almost as sweet as her singing, and Eric loved to hear it. Even better, he loved knowing he had caused it.

Easing out of his arms with a smile, Ariel lifted the telescope and turned it back towards the castle, marveling at how she could pick out every detail in the flags flapping proudly in the breeze. Lowering the telescope an inch, she could have sworn she saw Carlotta, bustling past a window with a tall pile of linens.

"Oh Eric, its wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Come and look!"

"You keep it for a while." The prince reassured her. "I'll look later." Leaning against the mast, Eric watched her, smiling at the small noises of discovery she made as she figured out how to focus the lenses and discovered new details in the castle walls. She was wearing the same blue dress she'd worn into town with him only a few short weeks ago. The salty sea air played with her hair like an old friend, dramatically tossing it out behind her.

Eric looked at the girl who had changed his life forever and shook his head in wonder. It was times like this when Ariel seemed too beautiful to be real. Not because of her figure or hair, or even her eyes-but because of the soul that shone so brightly through them. The vivid color of her hair was nothing compared to Ariel herself. She was vibrant as the fireworks that had first drawn her to his ship, full of life and energy and a child-like wonder that never ceased to amaze him. Through Ariel's eyes, the smallest and most ordinary of objects became treasures. Mundane tasks turned into thrilling adventures as Eric watched Ariel tackle each unfamiliar task with the same headstrong optimism and determination that had drove her to jump a cliff with horse and carriage. Unfamiliar with the limitations of her new world, what others called impossible Ariel saw as a challenge, a problem to be solved, and she did so with an enthusiasm and a love for life that took Eric's breath away. The warmth and compassion she showed everyone had won the hearts of the kingdom only a few days behind that of its prince, and the nearby townsfolk quickly grew fond of answering her endless questions.

Eric chuckled at the thought of Ariel's boundless curiosity, remembering the look on her face when he had finally showed her the library. They had spent the rest of the day researching everything from ships to shoelaces, and Eric couldn't remember ever having more fun then watching Ariel try to read three books at once, gasping every time she turned a page and some new piece of knowledge jumped out at her.

Ariel said that from the moment she saw him, she had wanted to be a part of his world. Somehow he could never find the right words to explain that ever since the moment he'd woken up on that storm-tossed beach, she _was_ his world?

Suddenly Ariel felt Eric's strong arms wrap around her from behind and smiled, carefully putting the telescope on the balcony before leaning back against his chest.

"I love you." Eric whispered in her hair, and his words were like the tide, a constant comfort that pushed and pulled on her heart like waves upon the shore.

"I love you too." She said quietly, and a comfortable silence fell between them. For a long moment they listened to the sounds of the sea. Ariel sighed happily, closing her eyes as Eric held her close. After that first day on the beach, the little mermaid had fantasized about what new adventures she and the beautiful human prince would share, if only she could find a way to be part of his world. Where could they walk, where would they run...She'd been so focused on everything they would do together. Until she had traded her voice for legs, Ariel had never realized that as much fun as it was to do things with Eric, sometimes it was even better just being with him. Like now, surrounded by wind and waves, listening to the wheeling cries of gulls above them.

"You know," Ariel said after the silence stretched thin. "We still have to name the ship."

"Hmm..." her neck tickled as Eric nuzzled her hair. "What about the _Little Mermaid?_ " He murmured.

"But that's what you call me." Ariel pointed out, playing with a piece of her hair.

"True." Eric conceded. "What do you think we should call her?"

Twisting a crimson lock between her fingers, Ariel remembered something she'd heard Eric say once. "What about...the _Lightning?"_

"The _Lightning."_ Eric said it aloud. "I like it. What made you think of it?"

Her cheeks grew warm. "Just...something I heard you say once. The night of the storm."

"The night of the storm..." Eric thought back. "Oh." And she could hear the grin in his voice.

"What?" Ariel protested, twisting in his arms to see his face.

"Nothing." But the grin stayed. "I'm just surprised that _that's_ what you remember from that night."

"I remember all of it." Ariel said, cheeks growing warm."Some of us weren't unconscious for most of it." She reminded him smartly.

"Touche." Pausing, Eric confessed, "It wasn't like that when I met you, though."

"It wasn't?" Ariel asked, unsure if she was disappointed.

Eric shook his head slowly. "Not at all. The first time I saw you, it didn't hit me like lightning. It was more like..." He searched for the words. "...like a sunrise." Eric finally decided, remembering the warmth of her hand on his cheek; how she had been wreathed in light and golden song.

"A sunrise?"

Eric nodded. "The lightning part came later, when I learned that my dream girl and my Ariel were one and the same. One moment I felt like such a fool, and the next like the luckiest man on earth."  
>"'Your' Ariel?" The girl in question teased.<p>

Eric blushed. Had he finally said that out loud? "I just meant-"

Ariel stood on tiptoe and quickly kissed the words from his mouth. "My Eric." She whispered, and his breath caught at how much warmth and love she managed to pour into those two little words.

They shared another kiss, long and lingering, until a few of the sailors started catcalling. They broke apart, flushed with embarrassed smiles as someone whistled loudly from the rigging.

"So the _Lightning_ it is?" Eric said, clearing his throat.

Saluting him with the telescope, Ariel responded, "Aye Aye, Captain." And laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

Grinning, Eric turned to the helmsman and shouted,

"Full speed ahead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you'd like to see more of, etc. I'll do my best to PM you back or answer any questions in the next chapter's AN.**

**The inpiration behind this scene? Look at how spunky Ariel is in the beginning of TLM 1. Soak in the three seasons of constant teasing and sassy spunk that was the TV series. And for the love of Nutella, re-watch the conversation between Eric and Ariel in TLM 2 when Ariel's brushing Melody's hair! And finally, look at how our lovebirds talk to their friends.**

** We have two teasers on our hands, folks. And o****ne thing that has ALWAYS driven me bonkers in the movie is that when Ariel finally regains the glory of Jodi Benson, guess how much dialogue we get to hear between these two?**

**("It's you! The one I've been looking for!" "Oh Eric, I wanted to tell you...")**

** (****"Eric, you have to get away from here!" "No, I won't leave you!")**

**Two. Blinking. Lines.**

**For two characters with ****A: Great voices, B: Snappy dialogue, and CDEFG::: Spunky personalities that I believe would inevitably lead to adorable banter? (After Ariel's understandable week of parodying Jack Skellington's theme song, of course ("What's this? What's this!") ****Fluff must be written to fill the speech bubble shaped hole in my heart!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tenderfoot

**Author's note:**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! Seriously, I was blown away by how much response I got! One thing I'd like to ask of my readers is to ****_keep_****reviewing! Commenting on the whole enchilada is wonderfully grand and much appreciated, but each chapter is a completely new work and an individual effort. So keep those reviews coming! What you liked, what you disliked, did you like this one better/worse than the last one and why? My favorite reviews are the ones who get specific!**  
><strong>ALSO: I love your guys' plot suggestions! Keep 'em coming! Chapter 3 is half finished and Chapter four is a little shorter, so the wait will not be NEARLY as long as this one. If I get ultra inspired or motivated *COUGH COUGH reviews COUGH*Ch3 will be here in a couple days. If not, feel free to pester me through PMreviews if its not up in a week! I think the basic time line for this is going to be a chapter roughly every two weeks. If its any later than than, feel free to pester me through PM! Kudos to Converse r life specifically for kickin' my rear in gear on this one. Apologies and cookies for you! **

**Side plug-One of the reasons this is a day later than I intended is thanks to the new animated movie 'Book of Life'-It was AMAZING. Go see it. Period. **

**This chapter takes place a few months after TLM 1. Enjoy and pretty please with pixie dust on top, review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Tenderfoot<p>

"What are you doing?" Eric asked from the doorway.

Ariel looked up from where she sat on the floor, wrapping her feet in a blanket. "My feet are_freezing._" she complained.

"Maybe because of the open window?" Eric guessed, nodding at the offending aperture.

"Oh." Ariel smiled sheepishly. "Right."

Eric closed the balcony window and stepped back. "It's almost winter, you know."

"I know that." Ariel said, playing with her hair. "I didn't think it would make that much of a difference."

"Didn't you have seasons in Atlantica?" Eric asked curiously.

Ariel thought about it. "Kind of. The currents change a little, and sometimes it would get cooler near the surface for a while. But it's not like the seasons here, where the whole world turns cold for three months!" Ariel shivered.

"I'll start a fire." Eric offered, kneeling behind her and piling wood into the small hearth. Ariel watched with interest as he lit a match and blew on the kindling. When the logs finally caught he stood and leaned against the mantle.

Entranced, Ariel stared into the flames. Jumping as a piece of firewood popped, she pulled her feet away from the crackling flames, remembering her first painful experience with a candle. She winced at the memory, then made a startled noise as she remembered something important. Wild red hair flew as Ariel snapped her head back towards her husband.

"Eric, why does fire burn?"

Eric blinked. "Er...because it's really hot?" he said lamely, wishing he knew more. He loved the way Ariel lit up when he could answer her questions at length, even if the fascinated way she would stare into his eyes sometimes made him lose his train of thought. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh." she said, shoulders falling.

"But we can look in the library tomorrow, if you want." Eric added quickly. "Or visit the blacksmith again."

Ariel perked up at the suggestion. "Alright." she nodded. Then she grimaced. "But what do I do about my feet?" Ariel asked, reluctant to put her feet near the flames.

Eric laughed. "That I can help with." and he joined her on the floor. Taking one foot in his lap, Eric began rubbing her feet. Enjoying this new sensation (And adding it to her mental list of the benefits of having feet) Ariel hummed softly as Eric massaged her heel. "They're so soft." Eric wondered aloud. Realizing why, he looked at her foot more closely. "Hey, you don't have any calluses."

"What's a callus?" Ariel asked, intrigued.

"It's kind of like a hard spot on your foot." Eric tried to explain. "It makes walking barefoot easier." He resumed warming her feet. "I thought everyone had them, but I guess you don't."

"Is that bad?" Ariel asked with concern.

"No, no, it's fine." Eric reassured her. Hit by a sudden realization, he added, "You must not have any yet because you haven't been walking as long as most people. Your feet are sort of new." he teased.

"Oh." Curiosity lit her gaze. "So do you have them?"

"Sure." Eric shrugged.

"Can I see?"

Eric tugged off one of his boots and let Ariel examine the hardened skin on his heel and toes. "Can you still feel it?" she asked, poking his foot.

"Yeah. It just helps protect the bottom of your foot."

"So if I did this, would it tickle?" Ariel asked slyly, brushing a fingernail in the arch of his foot.

"Haven't been ticklish since I was a kid." Eric chuckled at her disappointed pout. "What about you, tenderfoot?" he said innocently, and Ariel jumped as he trailed his fingertips near her toes.

Yanking her foot away and tucking it beneath her, Ariel shook her head quickly. "Nope."

"Then why'd you pull away?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Um...because I wanted you to start on the other one." Ariel said, reluctantly returning one of her feet to his hands.

"Hmm." Eric said. Slowly he began rubbing again, but now Ariel was paranoid. She flinched every time his fingers brushed instead of kneaded, and eyed him suspiciously whenever he strayed too close to her toes.

"What?" He said when she jumped for the third time.

"Nothing." Ariel lied.

"Ariel, I am not going to tickle your feet." Eric reassured her. When she raised an eyebrow, he smiled and added, "I promise."

Relaxing noticeably, Ariel leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes to the pleasant warmth of the fire.

"But the rest of you is fair game."

Eyes as blue as the sea popped open in alarm. "Eric don't you-"

Then he attacked with wiggling fingertips, and it was too late.

"No!" Ariel gasped for breath in between laughs, trying to wriggle away as Eric tickled her mercilessly. Her ribs, her neck, behind her knees-nowhere was safe. Locked in by his arms, she tried to yell at him, but it kept dissolving into helpless giggles.

Then Eric silenced her laugh with a kiss, and instantly any desire to escape melted away. The hand pushing Eric away suddenly pulled him closer. When they finally broke apart, Eric was grinning.

"Warm enough yet, little mermaid?" he teased.

"Mmhm." Ariel rested her head on his shoulder. "Kind of wish you'd started with that, though." she added thoughtfully.

Eric laughed. "What, and miss all the fun?" He said, and Ariel rolled her eyes. "I'll try to remember that next time." Eric promised.

"You'd better." She warned with a smile before leaned back against him as he put his arm around her. Ariel felt a warm glow in her chest as she remembered that they had a life time of next times ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. Choppy ending. Suggestions? **

**Anyways, some of you might be wondering why the cold bothers/confuses/surprises Ariel as much as it does. In TLM 2 and in the TV series we see Ariel travel to Arctic regions multiple times and it never really seems to bother her. Same with Melody when she's in mermaid form. I have exactly two ways to explain that; **

**1) This theory doesn't affect canon, only explains it. But I'm gonna pull a mini head canon here and say that maybe mermaids have an way to intinctively maintain their body temperature. It's not as crazy as it sounds; Certain kinds of fish (especially those that migrate through arctic regions) produce a natural antifreeze protein in their bloodstream that keeps them warm when water temperatures are near freezing. (Check out the research here: . ) Since mermaids are half fish, it makes a certain kind of sense that mermaids would share that capability. So when Ariel turns human, poof! Fins and fishy proteins disappear, and she has to deal with real cold for the first time. **

**2) From a less canon-threatening point of view, water also takes a lot longer than air to heat up or cool down. So even if Ariel has experienced cold, I can guarantee she's never had to deal with fast drops in temperature like chilly breezes through an open window. **

**ALSO: Currents and ocean temperatures do change with the seasons, but that really only occurs nearer the surface. Deep on the ocean floor-Like where Atlantica is-temperatures don't tend to fluctuate that much. Plus, I like to think that Atlantica is somewhere near Denmark, which has mild seasons anyways.**

**And as promised, COOKIES! - ****Hint for the hardcore: Chapter 3 is going to majorly involve a character from the TV series. There will be snarky dialogue and jokes that will be far easier to appreciate if you've seen these episodes!**

**"Urchin" watch?v=_U0Vq-sii7k**

**"A Marriage of Inconvenience" watch?v=FQwaOajivpA**


End file.
